A number of compounds containing an oxaborole ring have been disclosed previously. However, there has been no teaching that these oxaborole compounds are volatile antimicrobial agents. In addition, there has been no teaching for adducting or conjugating these oxaborole compounds while maintaining their antimicrobial activity and/or volatility.
Thus, there remains a need to develop new use of various volatile antimicrobial agents, and/or combination with a volatile plant growth regulator, in particular for agricultural applications.